


In sickness and politics

by Chibiscuit



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: "Madison, you're mad as a hatter,son, take your medicine.Damn, you're in worse shapethan the national debt is in."
Hamilton's remark did not go over well with Jefferson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I just wrote this because Hamilton's jabs about Madison's health in Cabinet Battle #1 annoy and bother me somehow. So have some protective Jefferson being outraged in his friend's place and Madison not getting it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“That’s enough! Madison, Jefferson, take a walk. Hamilton, take a walk!” Washington stepped between the two competitors. “We’ll reconvene after a brief recess.” Though he was addressing all three of them, he only briefly glanced at Jefferson before turning his attention on Hamilton. “Hamilton, a word.” It was more than obvious whose side Washington was on. Not that they hadn’t expected that but Madison had thought he’d at least try and be subtle about it. Still, it didn’t matter. They were winning, he knew they were, regardless of Washington’s obvious favouritism. Madison was pretty sure Washington himself was aware of this as well. He’d probably try and calm Hamilton down, tell him to find more supporters, to try and convince Madison. That ship had sailed however. Madison wanted nothing more to do with that arrogant fool.

Next to him, Jefferson was still glaring down at Hamilton. Madison had noticed how his friend had calmly watched on as Hamilton had spoken his part, only to suddenly get upset at the end of it. It was strange. Just like that Jefferson’s jaw set in anger, his eyes narrowed, fury dancing in them, and his hands kept clenching and unclenching behind his back in barely controlled rage. Jefferson was not one for resorting to physical violence - he thought in uncouth after all- but in that moment he looked only inches away from assaulting Hamilton. Madison put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, silently urging him to walk away. Jefferson didn’t look at him but he let himself be led outside. His stride was slow, calm, unhurried, but as soon as they had passed the first door and were out of sight, he sped up his pace, practically storming outside. Madison struggled to keep up but Jefferson seemed unaware of this as he grumbled, “Can you believe that guy? The nerve of him!” Jefferson threw up his hands in frustration. “I did not expect much of him but that he would stoop this low?”

The remark confused Madison. Jefferson had known the contents of Hamilton’s financial plan before they had started the meeting. They had read and studied it together before formulating a statement about it after all. Madison could understand Jefferson was angry and frustrated, so was he, but surprised? This was exactly what they had foreseen and their counter-attack had gone precisely as planned as well. What low blow was he referring to? Madison went over the meeting in his mind but was interrupted when Jefferson exited the last door and nearly slammed it into Madison’s face. He quickly slipped outside. Behind them the door closed with a loud bang that made several people on the street briefly stare in their direction before carrying on with their daily affairs.

“And I bet he just gets away with it too because that bli-“

“ _Thomas_.” Madison interrupted sternly. Jefferson clamped his mouth shut, swallowing whatever unsavoury thing he was about to say about Washington. Out loud. In _public_. Madison frowned. This wasn’t like Jefferson at all. He was usually more careful about insulting those with power. Or more conscious about how to act in public in general for that matter. Taking a deep breath, Jefferson turned around to face him and nodded. A silent thank you for stopping him from making a mistake.

“Hamilton needs congressional approval to pass this plan of his and we all know he doesn’t have the votes for that.” Madison reassured him. Jefferson cracked a smile at that. “You’re right.” He replied, voice calmer now, then added with a grin, “As always.”

Madison repressed a smile of his own, “Of cou-“ Heavy coughs interrupted him causing him to bend over in agony. Jefferson’s smile instantly fell. He was by his side in a flash. “James?”

Madison waved his hand dismissively to show he was fine. Jefferson hesitantly lingered by his side. A few more coughs racked his body before Madison could finally regain control. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, all the while mentally cursing himself for not being more careful. He knew he’d been feeling under the weather lately and he knew the weather would be cold today. Normally he wouldn’t leave his residence under these circumstances. He was always cautious when it came to his health and he never took any risks. It had caused him to miss out on occasions –Jefferson’s offer to take a vacation in Paris came to mind- but today had been too important to miss out on. He had to attend this meeting, to obstruct Hamilton and, more importantly, to support Jefferson. Madison knew like no other how nervous his friend got when he had to speak in public. Though, once he was speaking, he did a very good job of hiding it and Madison was fairly sure his audience was none the wiser.

An unreadable expression lay on Jefferson’s face when Madison turned to smile reassuringly at his friend. “Let’s go back inside.” He merely stated and before Madison could reply he was forced to follow his friend or be left outside alone. “We’ll get called back inside soon anyway.” Madison wasn’t convinced that was the reason but he appreciated the sentiment and remained quiet as they passed a few doors and hallways again. In the room adjacent to where the meeting had been taking place, Jefferson sought out two chairs in a corner- the one farthest from the meeting room- and sat down. Madison joined him.

A silence settled over them. From the corner of his eyes, Madison noticed Jefferson open and close his mouth as if to say something but then he seemed to think better of it and remained silent. His brow furrowed and his hands clenched into fists again. For some reason, Jefferson was getting upset again.

“Thomas.” At the mention of his name Jefferson turned his head slightly to give Madison his full attention. “What’s bothering you?” And why aren’t you telling me? He added mentally. Jefferson usually told him every single thing that worried him. Sometimes in excruciating detail but still, Madison vastly preferred a wildly complaining Thomas over this silent, keeping things pent up version of him.

“ _Hamilton_.” Jefferson spat out the name as if he’d just gotten a taste of the most foul, rotting piece of opossum that wasn’t quite ‘playing’ dead.

“You’ll have to be more specific.” The beginnings of a grin played on Jefferson’s face at Madison’s reply. He vaguely motioned towards the meeting room.

Madison glanced around carefully, making sure no-one was around to overhear them before replying, “Thomas, we are winning. Nothing Hamilton says can change that.”

“…doesn’t mean he should get away with everything he does say…” Jefferson mumbled. Madison suppressed a tired sigh. Why was he worrying so much? He was just going in circles when the matter was a simple straight line.

“He won’t get congressional approval.” Madison repeated once more. “And then-“

“We can call for his removal.” Jefferson finished, his eyes lighting up in mirth. Now that was more like it. “And then he can spew his remarks in some gutter where he belongs.”

Ah, so that was it. Finally, it clicked in Madison’s brain. So that was what was upsetting Jefferson. Still, it was strange. Sure, Madison knew Jefferson didn’t like being disliked –though he acted indifferent most of the time- but he’d never dwelt on Hamilton’s remarks so much before. And he certainly hadn’t deemed them worthy of a response of any kind.

“It doesn’t matter what Hamilton says about you.” Not entirely true that. As annoying as it was to admit, Hamilton was dangerous if he just had pen and paper. If he wanted to he could make or break you with his words. But that was not what Madison meant right now. “He knows he’s losing and so he starts grasping at straws.”

“Me?” Jefferson replied surprised and then scoffed, “I couldn’t care less what anyone says about me, least of all Hamilton.” Now that was a straight out lie. Jefferson cared very much what others thought of him. Too much even. Madison considered his friend’s obsession with his  public image one of his greatest flaws. But now was not the time nor place for that discussion. “But,” Jefferson carried on, “I can’t stand—I mean, how dare he imply that you are unfit for politics?! How dare he make that comparison to your well-being?!”

Madison stared at his friend. This was about him? He was upset because Hamilton had insulted _him_? Slightly bewildered, Madison put a hand on Jefferson’s shoulder to calm him down, more out of reflex than anything else. Jefferson took in a deep breath or two.

“James, _he_ ’s the one that doesn’t belong here. You do. You’re needed here.” His voice lowered to barely a whisper, “ _I_ need you here.”

Madison blinked twice as he tried to wrap his head around the current situation. It was so funny to him, it took every last bit of self-control not to laugh. He didn’t want to embarrass his friend but really, he was worried for no reason. And being his usual dramatic self about it. Madison smiled fondly at his friend, “Apparently you do.”

Jefferson looked trapped between relieved and confused as he carefully questioned, “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Bother me?” Madison replied, “No, not even the slightest. Hamilton can say whatever he wants, it won’t change a thing. On the contrary, let him see me as nothing more than a sick, frail person. By all means, let him underestimate me. He should know better and if he doesn’t by now then he truly is every bit the fool you think he is.”

Jefferson grinned, “Underestimating you is most certainly a foolish thing to do.”

Madison laughed which turned into another coughing fit but he held out a hand to stop Jefferson before he could start fussing over him. This time he quickly stabilized his breathing again. His throat felt a little hoarse but it was nothing major. He made a mental note to rest up properly once this meeting was over and done with however.

“Don’t overexert yourself, okay?” Jefferson said, the worry still evident in his voice, despite the other’s clear attempts to hide it.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Madison reassured him. Then added, “I’m afraid that means I won’t be making a trip to Paris though.”

“Neither of us will any time soon, I’m afraid.” Jefferson sighed wistfully. “Such a pity.”

Madison smiled fondly, remembering his friend’s invitation to Paris. Jefferson had gotten so caught up in the idea that he’d already planned out the entire trip for him before Madison had even gotten the chance to reply. He could get carried away with enthusiasm at times. Madison was sure that if he didn’t rein him in from time to time, his friend would go out of his way to do something like design an entire house for him and have it build to boot before ever asking Madison if he even wanted a new house to begin with.

On the far side, the door to the meeting room opened, revealing Washington who called out to them. “Mister Jefferson, Mister Madison. It is time to reconvene, if you would.” He motioned towards the room.

“About time.” Jefferson remarked, his public mask quickly slipping on again.

“Yes, I was getting sick of waiting.” Madison added in as flat a tone as he could manage. Jefferson grinned back at him for a second before they both started laughing to themselves. Their laughter only increased when they saw Hamilton’s annoyed face, glaring suspiciously at them from behind Washington.

Let Hamilton rant. They’d show him who would have the last laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Joke's on you, Hamilton. Madison is gonna outlive the lot of you. Ah-hah-hah-hah!


End file.
